1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device and a memory system including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Memory devices are employed in various electronic systems. Electronic systems typically require high-density memory devices. Due to limits of semiconductor micro-manufacturing processes, there is a general tradeoff between memory density and reliability. For example, as memory density increases, reliability tends to decrease typically. This reduction in reliability often leads to bad cells, which can reduce semiconductor yield.